Accident
by Juubito
Summary: "I'm pregnant," she stated blunty, "and if your reaction is anything to judge by, you've realized exactly why I've told you first." Konan is pregnant. Obito is the father. This arrangement can only end badly. (I'm not sure on what Obito and Konan's relationship is going to be yet, just a warning.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ayyyy, what's up? This will be my first story in a long time. I don't think I've written anything on here since I was twelve haha… I've deleted those because they were so bad. **

**I'm actually pretty excited to write this :D**

**!IMPORTANT!**

_**In this story Obito told Konan and Pein the truth about his identity six years before the current (Shippuden) timeline.**_

**xoxox**

Konan took a glance around the wide hallway of the Akatsuki base, tuning her ears for any noise that may indicate that she wasn't the only one awake. She carefully padded her way across the long expanse of doors along the only hall in the place making sure not to slip up. The hall led to every room in the place other than the main hall and living room, which technically connected to the hall too, so even the slightest bit of noise could wake the rest of the members. The thin walls and extraordinary senses didn't help. She normally wouldn't be up so early, but it was an emergency. A while back ago she and Obito had made a deal to sleep with each other when the need would rise. It would be purely business, just to be used as stress relief for when they happened to get sexually frustrated. They were adults, it happens. The whole thing was a complete secret, only known by the two. That's how they would've liked to stay, but one teensy problem rose.  
Konan was pregnant.

It started with being late on her period and kept escalating until she took a pregnancy test. Simple sparring was leaving her out of breath as if she had ran across Ame, foods she would normally be drooling over (figure of speech, Konan would react to nothing short of someone throwing a brick at her) were making her feel ill at just the scent, and her chest was feeling awfully sore.

She had only gotten her answer a few moments ago and now she was on her way to tell the father. The woman was never one to beat around the bush. Although her face remained stoic, she was nervous for the first time in a long time. She felt that she was ill prepared for something like this, and the feeling that the masked man would be no help plagued her mind. He was too occupied by his plan, and wanting to bring the world to peace. She respected him for that, but at times it felt like he was lost in his imaginary world. He was completely delusional at times, emotionally unhinged the other times. It was rare that he functioned normally. At these times he just seemed like your average stoic, but then something would be said by Zetsu or Pein or even her that would send him into a cold and distant state, or into a tangent about how cruel the world is.  
The point being that while she isn't emotionally prepared because of the shock, he's emotionally unprepared because he's emotionally stunted.

It isn't going to stop her from telling him. Being the father it's best if he knows, and it's not like she could keep the secret forever. The rest of the Akatsuki would have to know sometime. He could probably figure it out earlier than that considering that he has some knowledge in the medical field.

She had finally made it to his door at the end of the hall, not even bothering to knock she opened the door. As expected, he wasn't sleeping. The man was just lying face down on his bed, probably figuring out the organization's next plan of attack. Something that Nagato never really bothered with.

"We need to talk." Those were the first words that came to her head. She mentally cursed when Obito lifted his head and he was maskless. He just had to make this harder for her.

He made no vocal reply, only raising his eyebrow.

She sighed, slightly annoyed at the lack of an actual response. As if reading her mind he spoke up, "What is there to talk about?" He was always good at reading people, it _was _how he had convinced her and Nagato that he was Madara for a good ten years. He only told them as he realized how detrimental to his plan it would be if they didn't find out through him or Zetsu.

"I'm pregnant," she stated blunty, "and if your reaction is anything to judge by, you've realized exactly whyI've told you first."

"I don't find this funny, Konan."

"And you think I do? This isn't a joke, nor is it something I would joke about. I am carrying your child."

His eyes narrowed more so than before, his Sharingan almost glowing in the dim lighting of his room.

"How could this happen?" He muttered.

"Oh, I think you know how." It was clear that he wasn't even talking to her, but it didn't stop her from making a dry remark. He didn't find it amusing and glared in her direction.

"You were asking for that one."

Obito rolled his eyes, not bothering with a reply. He was too lost in thought over what to do. He couldn't get rid of it. That wasn't an option. Even if he did suggest abortion it probably wouldn't end well. Anyways, the child could be raised as a tool for the Akatsuki. But that wouldn't work, as he wanted to start the Moon's Eye Plan as soon as possible. The child would probably just be born when the plan went in full motion. He couldn't just send Konan off somewhere either. She wouldn't stand for it. Pein wouldn't be too happy either. It would also raise questions.

But if he kept her around the whole plan could be compromised. It would definitely slow down progress. At this point that's the only option. He felt his eyes blaze at the thought. He quickly took several deep breaths to calm himself. It was to no avail as the thought that he was going to going to have to reveal his identity surfaced. It was bad enough when he told Pein and Konan that he wasn't Madara, only his protégé. It would send the member into an outrage. Making them distrust each other, wondering what else they've been lied to about. He was quick to calm himself again. They probably wouldn't care that much. The one he would worry about the most would be Deidara, an explosive artist with a dislike for 'Tobi' and hate for the Uchiha.

It didn't matter what he planned, it all ended in the same inevitable situation. He couldn't get rid of the baby; it was almost like a warning siren had went off in his head telling him not to do it. It was unlike him to listen to impulse rather than reason, but the idea of it didn't ring right in his head anyways. He couldn't send Konan off somewhere at the risk of suspicion, and slower work pace. It would probably shatter the already weak relationship he had with Nagato and Konan. It was a situation he was stuck in, and he didn't like it one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and added this to their follows and favorites! You guys make me really happy :D**

**xoxox**

After Konan had left Obito's room she started walking to her own room in a brisk pace, not bothering much to hide her footsteps anymore. Although it didn't show much on the outside, the woman was very lost on what to do. She knew deep down that the scarred man wouldn't help but it didn't stop her from wishing. Konan was lost and scared, and her emotionless mask didn't allow her to show it. It hurt, more than she would ever admit, to hide her true feelings all the time. She was broken. She was never allowed to truly be young and it had left a lasting effect on her, leaving her too emotionally attached to the ones she cared about. As much as she hated to admit it, some of the Akatsuki had become those people. That included Obito.

When she had finally gotten to her room she shut the door behind her, leaning against it and taking deep breaths to calm down. It didn't work and her legs gave out beneath her. She bent her head down, tears threatening to spill over. When she couldn't hold it in anymore she covered her mouth to quiet her sobs, finally breaking down. She didn't know if it was her pregnancy causing it, or if she was finally being torn apart from all those years of holding it in.

**xoxox**

The more Obito thought about the current situation, the more he didn't know what he felt about the whole thing. While his first thoughts were obviously what to do over the situation, something was nagging in the back of his mind. It was his emotions coming out to play, tossing thoughts at him at a rapid pace that almost made him dizzy. His emotions were usually locked away to, as strange as it sounded, allow clear thinking and let him execute his plans without things like morals and guilt getting in the way. It was what allowed him to kill Minato and Kushina and many other Konoha ninja without so much as a blink.

It would be perfect if not for the fact that it seemed to fail at times. The failure behind it being emotional distress, and as much as he hated to admit it he was feeling rather conflicted about the current predicament. On one end he was angry at himself for being so irresponsible and for succumbing to his urges, but on another he was absolutely _thrilled_ and it made him feel sick at himself. That was something his younger and more idealistic self would have been like and it made him _furious._ He was not some new father waiting for his _beautiful _child to be birthed by his _beautiful_ wife.

But he _was_. He _was _excited, and it made him ill to even think about it. There was no point in denying it, when he was like this his true feeling ran rampant and completely out of his control. But _why _was he feeling like this. Not wanting to dwell on it any longer he let himself lull into a rare sleep.

**xoxox**

The next morning Konan found herself in the same spot she collapsed into, realizing she must have fallen asleep. On the inside she was cursing herself for showing weakness like that, even if it was in private.

It hit her full force. She wasn't the stoic and strong female of the Akatsuki anymore. She was a weak pregnant woman. Even if the full effects of it wouldn't take place until later, she was already feeling the change. Her body was already changing to house the fetus. Her body was _changing._ And even afterwards she would still be affected. Maybe permanently depending on how the birthing went.

She quickly shut down the things running rampant through her mind. Right now she just needed to go to the kitchen and have some breakfast. Not even bothering to change out of her night clothes (a t-shirt and pants, something she could fight in if she was attacked while sleeping) she snuck out into the hall. Not that it would matter; if there was someone in the hall they would notice her immediately. The base was specifically designed so it would be easy for intruders to be detected.

Making her way at a leisurely pace down the hall she listened to the sounds of life coming from all around her. Distinct shouts came from the end of the hall, toward the entrance of the base. It was strange how such a large place could still carry sound across the entire area. The place was massive, having a bedroom for each member, plus rooms for their interests, training rooms, six bathrooms, a large kitchen, a living room, and some other things all along the same hall and built into a large mountain at the edge of maps and near Ame where travel isn't common, and even then it's only by tourists, and never shinobi. There's no reason for them to travel to the area.

As Konan drew closer to the kitchen she felt an unfamiliar sense of anxiety. In the back of her mind she knew it was irrational, and she had no idea why she was even feeling that way. She silently wondered if it was pregnancy mood swings. Would she even get mood swings this early on? It irritated her that she didn't know the answer. She should find information somewhere. But it's not like she could just get some pregnancy books. She couldn't let the other member know just yet. But then again, when would she let them know? If she waited too long to tell them they might figure out on their own, and that might cause distrust.

Not long after her thoughts were cut off by an arm flying through the kitchen's open door.

"You motherfucker!"

**xoxox**

**More members are about to be introduced into this fanfiction (although that was kind of obvious) :D**

**I find it kind of amusing how Obito and Konan pretty much automatically think worst case scenario. I also like writing Obito's obvious emotional problems, it's… interesting.**

**Anyways, this chapter is actually shorter than the other one because if I would've wrote past that I probably would've ended up writing a lot more and I don't want to raise your expectations like that because the beginning chapters are going to be shorter so I can kind of get into the groove and get some attention on it too :'D**


End file.
